Blog użytkownika:Astrid77/Całkiem inna historia...
Witam wszystkich ponownie. Pewnie niektórzy znają moje wcześniejsze blogi np. Każdy jest paniem swojego losu, właśnie w te wakacje postanowiłam zacząć pisać od początku nowe całkiem inne opko jak mówi sam tytuł bloga heh. Nie przedłużam dalej i oczthumb|Zdięcie na początek :)ywiście życzę miłego czytania. Astrid77 Kilka informacji: *'Będą nowe postacie: Aria, Monic i David.' *'Czkawka, Sączysmark i bliźniaki mają po 24 lata.' *'Astrid, Heathera, Śledzik, Aria, David, Monic mają po 19 lat.' *'Czas teraźniejszy.' *'Smoki będą zastępować inne zwierzęta.' *'Na początku będzie pisane oczami Astrid.' Zyczę miłego czytania i mam nadzieję że się spodoba!! ;D ''' ROZDZIAŁ 1' '''Oczami Astrid' '-'''Astrid gdzieś ty się włuczyła!-gdy doszłam do przyjaciółek pierwsza odezwała się Aria. -Przepraszam za spóżnienie....tak jakoś wyszło.-starałam się wytłumaczyć. -Dobra, dobra jest ok.-Monic wporównaniu do mnie i Ari była spokojna. -Niemogę się doczekać chwili kiedy wyjedziemy na obóz do Berk...-zamyśliła się Heathera. -Ja tak samo...podobno jest tam przepięknie.-Monic. -Mam tylko nadzieje że be...-moją wypowieć automatycznie przerwał dzwonek na lekcje. Razem z dziewczynami udałyśmy się do klasy. Monic pierwsze co usiadła w ławce obok swojego chłopaka Marka. Za to ja ujrzałam wolne miejsce obok Davida....zaczyna się.\ -Witaj As co tam słychać.-gdy usiadłam na swoje miejsce chłopak rozłożył się wygodnie na krześle a jedną ręką mnie obioł. Odrazu ją strąciłam, chwyciłam w ręke ołówek i zaczełam szkicować. David tylko zaklnął coś pod nosem i obrócił się w przeciwną stronę. Gdy lekcja się skończyła idąć przez korytarz minełam czarnowłosą dziewczyne w czarnych trampkach, białej bluzce i błękitnych spodniach była to Heathera z którą odrazu wymieniłam się uśmiechem. Dziewczyna jest moją najwiekszą przyjaciółką od dzieciństwa. Aria jest szatynką z szarymi oczami a Monic Blondynką która jest zupełnym przeciwieństwem mnie. Są świetnymi przyjaciółkami. W tym roku w czwórkę jedziemy na obóz do Berk. A dokładnie za trzy dni... -Urządzmy sobie dziś małą imprezkę!!-podbieła do mnie Aria wydzzierając się na cały korytarz. Wszystkie oczy powędrowały na nią przez co sie speszyła. -A więc jaki masz plan?-zapytałam unosząc brwi ku górze. -Dziś ty i dziewczyny o 19 u mnie w domu. Przynieś jakieś filmy kochana!-Aria cmokła mnie na porzegnanie w policzek i wybiegła ze szkoły...ależ ona jest szalona.(...) **** -Wybrałaś już film?-wzięłam łyka trunku i spojrzałam na zniecierpliwioną Arię. -Tak..-odburknęłam i podałam jej płytę z nagraniem. -Mam popcorn!-krzyknęła wchodząc do pokoju blond włosa Monic. -Heathera z kim tam piszesz?-zajrzałam jej przez ramię przez co momętalnie zablokowała swój telefon. -Już z nikim...możemy ogladać?-pokazała nam na ekran gdzie właśnie pojawiły się napisy rozpoczynające film. **** -Jutro jade z mamą do ojca...-burknęła po skończonym filmie niezadowolona Aria. Odkąd jej tato zdradził mame ma do niego wielki dystans. -Jeśli chcesz pojedziemy z tobą.-odezwała sie Monic nie odrywając wzroku z pilota. -Nie coś ty...-w oczach Arii można było dostrzec smutek. -Pamiętaj że zawsze będziemy Cię wspierać.-posałam jej uśmiech za co dziewczyna się w nas wtuliła. -Za niecałe trzy dni będziemy tylko my i konie co ty na to?-zaśmiała się Heathera. Właśnie jedziemy na obóz jeżdziecki. -A ja no to jak na lato...-odezwała się piskliwym głosem szatynka. -Jak się ciesze że was mam! Pamiętacie to sobie przyrzekłyśmy?-zapytałam. -Jasne..-odpowiedziała Monic. -Że nawet żaden chłopak nas nie rożdzieli. Bęzie musiał zaakceptować nas wszystkie albo wypad!-wszystkie wybuchnełyśmy śmiechem. 'ROZDZIAŁ 2' '''Dzień wyjazdu' '-'''Astrid napewno zabrałaś wszystkie rzeczy?-kolejny raz zapytała moja mama. -Tak mamo...-burknęłam i obróciłam głowe w przeciwną stronę patrząc na krajobraz za szybą samochodu. -Och...przepraszam. Poprostu się martwie o moją małą córęczkę która...-zaczęła lecz jej przerwałam. -Jest już dorosła?-zapytałam z lekkim uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy. -Tak..-szepnęła moja rodzicielka a reszte drogi spędziłyśmy w ciszy. **** -Hej Misia!-wysiadając z samochodu usłyszałam ten słodki głos Heathery. -Hej kochane...-zabrałam swoje bagaże i podeszłam do grupki przyjaciółek wcześniej żegnając się z moją rodzicielką. -Gotowa na nową przygode?-zaśmiała się Aria. -A jak.-tym razem wszystkie zachichotałyśmy. -Wyjeżdzamy za 10 minut...trzeba już wsiadać do autokaru.-powiadomiła nas Monic. **** -Kto wie może na obozie poznamy jakiegoś przystojniaka...-rozmarzyła sie siedząca obok mnie Aria. -Na pewno będzie na czym zawiesić oko.-odpowiedziała heathera siędząca okok nas z Monic nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. -Czemu tak patrzysz?-nie wytrzymałam. -Patrze bo po to mam oczy...a poza tym może ty znajdziesz swoją prawdziwą miłość.-zaśmiała sie Heather. -No kto wie...z Jackiem, Kaylem, Jessim, Kacprem i z Michelem Ci nie wyszło więc...-zaczeła wyliczać Monic. -Och...kiedy to było? Miałam 15 lat a zresztą już skończyłam z chłopakami.-burknęłam na co wszystkie pękły ze śmiechu. -Tak...tak As chyba lubi starszych.-Aria puściła mi oko. -Dlaczego tak sądzisz?- mi nie było do śmiechu. -Bo wszyscy z którymi byłaś byli od ciebie młodsi a ciągle patrzysz na starszych o co najmiej 6 lat.-Monic zaczeła swe teorie. Może i ma racje? Uganiam się za starszymi? **** Gdy dotarłyśmy na miejsce wysłuchałymy opiekunki i udałyśmy się do pokoi. Nasz był czteroosobowy. -Hej girl skoro mamy troche wolnego czasu to może pójdziemy do tego baru obok?-zapytała Monic. -Fajny pomysł.-odpowiedziała Aria która właśnie układała swoje rzeczy na szafce nocnej. -To może wy już idzcie a ja dojde zachwile...musze zadzwonić do mamy.-dziewczyny zabrały swoje rzeczy i wyszły z hotelu. Mają na mnie poczekać w barze. **** Weszłam do baru ,,Grill,, rozglądając się za przyjaciółkami. -Gdzie one są..?-burknęłam patrżac na lokal gdzie znajdowały się ze dwie pary. Zaczęłam wycofywać się w kierunku wyjścia gdy nagle straciłam równowagę. Już miałam runąć na ziemie gdy znalazłam się w czyiś ramionach. -Bardzo panią przepraszam...nic się nie stało?-spojrzałm na zielonookiego bruneta posyłającego mi lekki uśmiech. -Nie..nic sie nie stało..-odburknęłam i stanęłam na własne nogi. -Naprawde nie chciałem..-szczerze się uśmiechnął. -Wszystko jest dobrze.-tym razem ja posłałam mu uśmiech- Pracuje tu Pan?-zapytałam. -Nie, często tu przychodzę czegoś się napić...i żaden pan mów mi Czkawka.-podał mi dłoń. -Astrid..-przywitałam się i spojrzałam z dołu na jego przyciągające oczy. A dlaczego z dołu? Ponieważ był o wiele wiele wyższy ode mnie. -Widziałeś może tu trzy dziewczyny...szatynkę, blondynkę i czarnowłosą? Szukam je.-zapytałam pełna nadzieji. -Nie dopiero tutaj przyszedłem. Jak chcesz to usiądzmy i zaczekamy jak przyjdą.-zaproponował po czym wskazał na stolik. **** -Więc? Mieszkasz w Berk tak?-zapytałam przewracając słomką w szklance napełnionej trunkiem. -Tak, od urodzenia ale gdy dostane prace troche dalej to się przeprowadze.-powiedział. -Tak o się przeprowadzisz? A rodzice, znajomi albo dziewczyna?-byłam żdziwiona. -Mój ojciec mieszka zagranicą a matka zmarła jeszcze jak byłem mały, znajomi przeprowadzają się ze mną a dziewczyny nie mam..-zakończył swoją wypowiedz a jego oczy były sierowane w moją stronę. -Przepraszam...-wydukałam. -Za co?-jego mina przybrała ździwiony wygląd. -Że poruszyłam temat rodziców...-odpowiedziałam. -Nic się nie stało...-uśmiechnął się. -Hej Czkawka!-gdy usłyszałam że ktoś woła mojego towarzysza obróciłam głowe w strone dochodzących krzyków. -Astrid to jest Mieczyk.-chłopak wskazał na wyższego ode mnie blondyna z dredami i miłym wyrazem twarzy. -Miło mi..-chwycił moją dłoń i ją ucałował. -Razem z Mieczykiem mieszkam.-wyjaśnił. -Cześć wszystkim..-do stolika podeszła także blond włosa dziewczyna z zaplecionymi warkoczami po obu stronach twarzy i o wyglądzie podobnym do chłopaka stojącego obok. -Astrid to jest Szpadka..siostra Mieczyka.-Czkawka wskazał na nią i się uśmiechnął. -Hej....Czkawka nie mówiłeś mi że masz kogoś.-spojrzała na nas z naburmuszoną miną. -Bo Astrid to nie jest moja dziewczyna tylko znajoma.-odpowiedział. -Poznaliśmy się jakąś godzine temu...-wyjaśniłam lekko ździwiona. **** Razem z Czkawką i jego przyjaciółmi spędziłam jeszcze kilka minut i wróciłam do hotelu gdzie znalazły się moje przyjaciółki. -O As...gdzie się podziewałaś?-zapytała zmartwiona Heathera. -Pytanie gdzie wy się podziewałyście! Wystawiłyście mnie.-byłam wkurzona. -Czekałyśmy na Ciebie w barze a później wróciłyśmy do hotelu.-wyjaśniła Aria. -Tak? Ja też czekałam na was w barze.-burknełam i opadłam na łóżko. -Był to bar ,,U Amy,, a ty gdzie byłaś?-nagle zaświeciły mi się oczy. -Ja byłam w barze ,,Grill,,.-podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej i nagle wszystkie wpędziłyśmy się w śmiech. -Co tam porabiałaś przez 2 godziny co?-zapytała Monic. -Przy wyjściu wpadłam na jednego chłopaka i ....-nie skończyłam, ponieważ wszystkie zaczeły buczeń w stylu uuuuuuu. -No i jak? Ciacho?-zapytała Aria. -Tak...-zaśmiałam się. -Kolor oczu?-Monic. -Zielone.-rozmarzyłam się. -Wolny?-Heathera. -Tak...-buknęłam. -Ile ma lat?-Aria. g -Yyy...niewiem nie pytałam.-jak mogłam zapomnieć? -A na ile wyglądał?-Monic. -Na 20 lat góra.-odpowiedziałam. Reszte wieczoru przegadałyśmy o nowo poznanym przezemnie chłopaku. 'ROZDZIAŁ 3' '''Następny dzień' -Witam wszystkich na obozie jeździeckim w Berk. Przez te trzy tygodnie nauczycie się wielu rzeczy jak i ciekawostek związanych z końmi. Każdy z Was będzie miał pod opiekom jednego towarzysza który sam wybierze opiekuna. -Jak to? Koń ma mnie wybrać?-zapytała z grymasem na twarzy Aria. -Dokładnie. Gdy zdobędziecie jego zaufanie...jest pod Waszą opieką. Teraz przedstawie wam Panią Moris która będzie waszą opiekunką. Jak pielęgnować konia nauczy Was Sączysmark Jorgenson a jak zdobyć zaufanie konia i jazdy na nim Pan Hadocck. (Astrid nie wie że to Czkawka). Jakieś pytania?-wyjaśniła nam nasza wychowawczyni. -Nie.-wszyscy pokiwali głowami na boki i udali się do stadniny gdzie miał na nas czekać ten cały Pan Hadocck. Już sobie go wyobrażam...czterdziestolatek który już wysiwiał i ma kozią brudkę z piskatym głosem. To co zobaczyłam będąc na miejscu zwaliło mnie z nóg...Przedemną stał Czkawka. Jego oczy skierowane były ciągle w moją stronę a na Jego twarzy widniał lekki uśmiech. -Dzień dobry...pewnie jak już wiecie nazywam się Czkawka Hadocck i będe jak narazie was uczył. Może sie przedstawicie?-zapytał lecz nadal patrzył na mnie. Pojedyńcze osoby właśnie wymawiały swoje imiona a ja nadal byłam wpatrzona w te hipnotyzujące zielone oczy. -As...teraz ty.-poczułam szturchnięcie wykonane przez Heathere. Momentalnie wróciłam do świata żywych i spojrzałam niezadowolona na przyjaciółkę. -Teraz ty..-powtórzyła zniecierpliwiona. -Ach..tak...nazywam się Astrid Hofferson.-posłałam nauczycielowi miły uśmiech. -Jestem Heathera Linsi.-powiedziała nico zmieszana moim zachowanie. -Aria Mondfray.-dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie z uśmiechem. -Monic Krusin.-była wpatrzona w chłopaka który łaśnie się przedstawiał. -Śledzik Ingerman.-widać było że jest podekscytowany. -Widzę że już wszyscy więc...postaram się zapamiętać te wszystkie imiona.-na co wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. -Teraz zapraszam wszystkich na przerwę podczas której rozejrzyjcie się po ośrodku i widzimy sie na zajęciach o 16.-wszyscy ruszyli ku wyjściu lecz ja zostałam...musiałam porozmawiać z Czkawką.(ale to brzmi! Porozmawiać z czkawką) -Hej nie wiedziałam że będziesz mnie uczył. Tak spytam ile masz lat?-byłam zdezorientowana. -24 lata. Myślałem że ty jesteś w moim wieku.-podrapał się nerwowo po głowie. -Trzeba było mnie zapytać.-uśmichnęłam sie. -Kobiety o wiek sie nie pyta.-tym razem się zaśmialiśmy. -Może się dziś spotkamy? Moze w ,,Grillu,,?-zapytałam pełna nadzieji. -Jasne. Może o 20:00?-wpatrzyłam się w te oczy. -To jesteśmy umówieni.-odwróciłam się i w skowronkach wróciłam do przyjaciółek. 'ROZDZIAŁ 4' -Astrid to ten Czkawka o którym nam mówiłaś?-zapytała zupełnie zdezorientowana Monic. -Yyy...tak to on.-wysapałam i odwróciłam wzrok. -No to zaszalałaś. Nie dość że ciacho z niego to jest starszy o 5 lat.-powiedziała dumna Aria. -Wiecie że jakby się zaczeli spotykać to będą mieć problemy?-zapytała Heathera. -Jakie problemy?-ponownie włączyłam się do rozmowy. -Takie że związek uczennicy z nauczycielem jest zabroniony.-dziewczyna machała przerażającą rękoma. -Co ty gadasz Heder? Jaki z niego nauczyciel?-zaczęła Aria. -To że uczy tylko na obozie także oznacza że prawnie jest naszym wychowawcą.-dalej wymądzała sie czarnowłosa. Może i ma rację? Nie powinnam spotykać się z Czkawka? Nie chce by miał jakieś problemy. Dziś się z nim spotkam i na spokojnie porozmawiamy. **** '-'''Dziękuje bardzo...-powiedziałam miłej kobiecie która w tej chwili podała mi napój. Jestem w barze ,,Grill,, gdzie czekam na Czkawkę. Na dzisiejszych zajęciach każdy z nas wybrał sobie konia którego powoli zaczynamy oswajać. Moja klacz nazywa się Wichura. Jest to koń andaluzyjski maści siwej. Wichurka jest pzecudowna. Heathera wybrała konia czystej krwi arabskiej-maści bułana o imieniu Azyl. Monic opiekuje się Kasztanem rasy takiej jak u Heathery. Za to Aria powoli dosiądzie Strzałę masci srokatej czyli koni pełnej krwi angielskiej. Zaprzyjaźniłyśmy sie także ze Śledzikiem. Jego koń to Quarter Horse maści gniadej która nazywa sie Sztukamięs. Jak narazie nic się nie zmieniło. Jeśli oczywiście chodzi o zajęcia. Za chwilę spotkam się z Czkawką by poważnie porozmawiać o naszych relacjach. Ale jak narazie niemoge przestać myśleć o jego zielonych oczach.... '''Oczami Czkawki' Po pierwszym spotkaniu z Astrid byłem przekonany że dziewczyna jest mniej więcej w moim wieku. A to się okazało że jest moją ,,uczennicą,, ach to pech. As jest bardzo sympatyczna i bardzo ją polubiłem ale spotkania uczennicy z nauczycielem mogą sie źle skończyć. Mam nadzieję że sobie to wyjaśnimy. Właśnie szykuję sie na spotkanie z dziewczyną. Ubrałem koszulę w zielono -czarną kratę i do tego czarne spodnie. Przejrzałem się w lustrze. -Stary wyglądasz dobrze...a teraz leć na spotkanie ze swoją księżniczką.-stanął przede mną marudny Mieczyk...czyli mój współlokator. -Ile jeszcze mam Ci powtarzać że Astrid nie jest moją dziewczyną?-odburknąłem zakładając buty. -Tak..tak wiem jest twoją uczennicą. Uczennicą wartą grzechu.-uśmiechnął sie i padł na sofe. -Czym?-zapytałem z niedowierzaniem. -Uczennicą wartą grzechu..-zaraz mu dosłownie przywale. Jak najszybciej ruszyłem do ,,Grilla,, a z Mieczykiem rozprawię sie później. teraz musze koniecznie porozmawiać z Astrid... 'ROZDZIAŁ 5' -Hej długo czekałaś?-zapytałem dziewczynę gdy usiadłem przy stoliku. -Nie przyszłam przed czasem.-wyjaśniła. -Acha...to dobrze.-posłałem jej serdeczny uśmiech. -Długo jeździsz na koniach?-nagle zaptała. -Od dziecka. Dziadek miał tu stadnine i właśnie tu w Berk nauczyłem się jeżdzić.-odpowiedziałem. -To nadal stadnina twojego dziadka?-zmarszczyła brwi. -Nie...po jego śmierci odziedziczył ją mój wujek. Konie wcale nie były dla niego ważne. Upierałem się żeby mi ją oddał ale wolał sprzedać stadnine. Zatrudniłem się tam do pracy by muc być ze Szczerbatkiem.-widać było że Astrid jest pochłonięta rozmową. -Jak znalazłeś Szczerbatka?-zapytała. -Kiedyś przywieziono go z Hiszpani ale był na tyle dziki że im uciekł. Znalazłem go zupełnie bezbronnego w lesie. Powoli go oswajałem i jest teraz moim najlepszym przyjacielem.-mój koń to czarny Mustang z białym znakiem na karku. -Wow...niewiedziałam.-Astrid. -To może teraz opowiesz mi coś o sobie?-zapytałem. -Więc...mam 19 lat ale za trzy tygodnie już 20. Kończę szkołe i jak narazie niewiem co będe robić. Myślałam nad studium tutaj w Berk ale myślę też o jakiejś pracy. Sama mam mętlik w głowie.-zrobiła się troche smutna. -Wszystko samo się ułoży. Niema czym się martwić, jesteś młoda i masz czas. Przecież nie bierzesz jutro ślubu.-starałem się ją troche rozchmurzyć. -Masz racje. Mam jeszcze trzy przyjaciółki. Heathere, Monic i Arie. Mam nadzieję że wszyscy razem z bliźniakami gdzieś wyjdziemy.-nagle przypomniało mi się po co tu naprawde jestem. -Astrid...dobrze wiesz że musimy poważnie porozmawiać.-zacząłem. -Wiem że niepowinniśmy sie spotykać bo jesteś moim nauczycielem i może to źle...dobra bardzo źle wyglądać ale poznaliśmy się wcześniej i nie chce kończyć tej znajomości Czkawka.-widać było że to przemyślała. -Ja też nie chce nic kończyć bo coś mnie do Ciebie ciągnie przez co nie moge przestać myśleć o naszej ...przyjaźni ale wiem jedno. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć.-uśmiechnąłem sie. -Dziekuje...muszę już się zbierać bo obiecałam dziewczyną że pójdziemy na miasto. Może Szpadka też by się zgodziła?-wpadła na pomysł. -Tak...dziś razem z Mieczykiem jest w domu więc jak wrócę to powiem jej żeby przyszła do hotelu. Tam się spotkacie.-wyszliśmy z baru. -Odprowadzić Cię?-zapytałem z nadzieją. -Nie...coś ty hotel jest po drugiej stronie ulicy.-zaśmiała sie i posłała mi uśmiech. -Ok to dozobaczenia jutro na zajęciach.-Astrid dała mi buziaka w policzek i udała sie w stronę hotelu a ja nadal stałem oszołomiony pod ,,Grillem,,. **** Oczami Astrid -Już jestem!-wchodząc do pokoju powiadomiłam przyjaciółki że jusz jestem. -Hallo!!? Jesteście?-nigdzie ich nie widziałam lecz drzwi od balkonu były otwarte. Udałam sie w tamtą stronę. -Ej..Aria ja też chce zobaczyć!-oburzyłas sie heathera. -Ale już ich niema...znaczy Czkawka nadal tam stoi ale niema Astrid.-szepnęła ździwiona szatynka. -Co? Daj mi tą rolnetkę!-krzyknęła zielonooka wyrywając przyźądzenie z rąk przyjaciółki,. -Dziewczyny...uspokujcie się i dajcie mi tą rolnetkę.-do wolki dołączyła sie Monic. Nagle rolnetka znalazła sie u moich stóp a wszystkie trzy przeniosły wzrok na mnie. -Hejjj Astriddd...co ty tutaj robisz?-jąkała sie Heathera. -Stoie jak widać. Pytanie co wy tutaj robicie z tym?-podniosłam urządzenie z ziemi i spojrzałam na zdezorientowanie przyjaciółki. -Ok...podglądałyśmy Ciebie i Czkawkę z balkonu.-pierwsza jak zwykle wymiękła Monic. -Miała sie nie dowiedzieć...-oburzyła sie Aria. -Dziewczyny...troche prywatności!-odpowiedziałam siadając na łóżku. -Poprostu chciałyśmy zobaczyć co robicie...i tak byś nam nie powiedziała.-wyjaśniła Heathera. -Pocałowałaś go w policzek.-Aria zaczęła zabawnie ruszać brwiami. -Co ja nic nie widziałam.-burknęła Monic. -Och...ok wybaczam Wam..-zaśmiałyśmy się. -O której idziemy na miasto?-zapytała Monic. -Za godzine.-odpowiedziała Heathera. -Idzie z nami Szpadka.-dziewczyny popatrzyły na mnie ze ździwieniem. -To siostra Mieczyka...mieszkają razem z Czkawką. Polubicie ją.-zaczęłam wyjaśniać. -To fajnie!-ucieszyła sie Monic. -Miasto = galeria = sklepy = ZAKUPY!!!-pokręciłam z dezaprobatą głową i jeszcze raz spojrzałam na piszczącą Arie. 'ROZDZIAŁ 6' Następny dzień Oczami Astrid Właśnie moje spojrzenie skierowane jest na Czkawkę który prowadzi zajęcia pokazując nam jak prawidłowo osiadłać konia. -Niezły jest.-szepnęła robiąc maślane oczy Aria. -Tak jakby byli jednością...-zamyśliła sie Heathera. -Ale żeś wyrwała faceta.-Aria nie dawała za wygraną. -To mój kolega.-wycedziłam przez zaciśnięte usta. -Ta...jasne.-tym razem Monic. Czy one się na mnie uwzieły? Nagle na ramieniu poczułam ciepły oddech. Należał on do Wichury. Klacz pchnęła mnie pyskiem domagając się pieszczot. Szybko zareagowałam, głaskając ją. -Teraz każdy z Was pokolei dosiądzie swojego konia i pokaże co potrafi.-powiedział nagle 24 latek. -Może najpierw troche teori?-odezwał się Śledzik. -Obawiam sie że to praktyka czyni mistrza...więc? Kto pierwszy?-przyjaźnie się uśmiechnął ale nikt nawet niedrgnął. -To może Aria, która przez całe zajęcia szeptała coś koleżanką?-wszyscy sie zaśmiali a moja przyjaciółka spaliła buraka. Niech ma za to co mi mówiła o Czkawce. **** -Więc jak już wspominałem, za tydzień odbędzie sie biwak w lesie. Zabieramy konie i śpiwory. Jasne?-powtórzył kolejny raz Czkawka. -Jak słońce.-odpowiedziła grupa i odprowadziła podopiecznych do boksu. -Hej dziewczyny...-zwrócił sie do naszej czwórki. -Tak?-odezwła się ździwiona Heathera. -Szpadka razem z jej chłopakiem Eretem przeprowadzają sie do innego mieszkania i urządzają impreze. Mam dla was zaproszenia.-sięgnął do swojej torby po czym wyciągnął z niej czarne koperty z naszymi imionami. -Myślę że będziemy.-uśmiechnęła się Aria. -Tak...-odburknęłam. -Ok więc do jutra.-posłał nam uśmiech i wyszedł ze stadniny. -Chcecie pójść?-zapytałam niepewnie. -A czemu nie?-zaczeła Monic. -Tak pytam...pewnie będą same starsze osoby. Wolę się upewnić.-odpowiedziałam. -Będzie dobrze. A przy okazji poznasz bliżej Czkawkę.-zaśmiała sie Aria na co ja zrobiłam nieco naburmuszoną mine i pognałam do hotelu. **** Sobota, godzina 20:00 -Pukasz czy się cykasz?-zapytała Aria stojąca tuż za mną. Właśnie miałam to zrobić gdy drzwi do nowego mieszkania Szpadki się otworzyły a w nich stała uradowana dziewczyna. -A już myślałam że nie przyjdziecie! Wejćcie.-zaprosiła nas do środka. -Tak...miałyśmy małą sprzeczkę co do tego.-szepnęła Heathera patrząc w moją strone. -Acha...mam nadzieje że będziecie sie dobrze bawić. Goście zmywają sie do północy ale dla Was mam przygotowany pokój, więc spokojnie.-uśmiechnęła sie i w tym momęcie znalazłyśmy sie w salonie pełnym bawiących się ludzi. Muzyka grała dosyć głośno ale mi to nie przeszkadzało. -Dziewczyny to jest Eret, mój chłopak.-Szpadka podeszła do nas z napakowanym gościem o piwnych oczach. -Miło poznać.-zwrócił się w naszą strone. -Czkawka i Mieczyk są w kuchni jak chcecie to Was zaprowadze.-zdekralowała się blond włosa. -Jasne.-Monic posłała Ari porozumiewawczy wzrok. Przedzierając sie przez tłum gości po kilku chwilach znalazłyśmy sie w pomieszczeniu o zielonych ścianach i szafkach o jasnym odcieniu brązu. Myły wystrój. Przy ladzie na wysokich drewnianych krzesłach siedzieli chłopcy popijając kolorowy trunek. -Hej..-pierwszy zauważył nas brat przyjaciółki. Po chwili poczułam na sobie wzrok jego towarzysza. Brunet miał koszule w zielono-czarną krate i do tego czarne spodnie i włosy ułożone w nieład. Koszula Czkawki była nieco rozpięta przez co było widać lekkie zarysy jego mięśni. przyznam że wyglądał pociągająco. -Nareszcie jesteście.-odstawił napój i podszedł do nas. -Mieczyka pewnie nie znacie.-Czkawka przedstawił kolege moim przyjaciółką. -Zapamiętam. Aria, Monic i Heathera...Aria Monic i Heathera.-powtarzał Mieczyk. -A Astrid już znasz.-zauwarzył zielonooki wzkazując na mnie. -Tak. To ta dziewczyna warta grzeee....ała Czkawka to naprawde bolało.-Mieczyk skulił się po tym jak dostał w bark od Czkawki. -Zadużo już wypił. Zaprowdze go do łazienki.-brunet się nerwowo zaśmiał łapiąc przyjaciela za skrawek granatowej koszuli i wyprowadzając go zdala z pomieszczenia. **** -To było dziwne.-stwierdziła Heathera. -Nawet bardzo.-potwierdziła Monic upijając łyk piwa. -Astrid czemu nie pójdziesz do Czkawki?-zapytała czarno włosa. -Niewiem gdzie jest...-wydukałam a przyjaciółka wzkazała na osobe która stoi kilka metrów ode mnie i rozmawia z jakimś chlopakiem. -A...tu cie mam.-zaśmiałam się gdy zobaczyłam chłopaków idących do Nas. -To jest mój kuzyn Sączysmark.-przedstawił nam o wiele brzydszego od siebie chłopaka. -Witam piękne panie.-każdej z nas ucałował dłoń lecz wzrok zatrzymał na Heatherze. Będzie się działo. -Grają świetną muzyke Czkawka zabierz Astrid do tańca.-powiedziała Aria patrząc na nas zadziornym spojrzeniem. -Jeśli ze chcesz.-chłopak zwrócił się do mnie podając mi dłoń. Niewiele myśląc odłożyłam trunek na stół i razem z brunetem wybrałam się na środek salonu gdzie tańczyło mnóstwo ludzi. -Tak sobie pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy gdzieś razem wyskoczyć naprzykład w poniedziałek po zajęciach.-zaproponował. -Czemu nie.-uśmiechnęłam się i tańczyłam jeszcze bliżej niego. -To...jesteśmy umówieni?-upewnił sie. -Tak.-zaśmiałam się. **** Zbliża sie północ, więc goście już wyszli do domów. No prawie wszyscy. Zostałam ja, Aria, Monic, Heathera, Czkawka, Mieczyk, Sączysmark, Tamar i oczywiście Szpadka z Eretem. -Dawjacie..gra..gramy w putelkee.(błędy robione specjalnie).-powiedział napity już Mieczyk. -Ty nie bo schlałeś się w trzy dupy.-Czkawka pchnął kolege na sofe gdzie odrazu zasnął. -A ty to niby nie?-podeszła do Czkawki dziewczyna o rudych włosach i ciemnych brązowych oczach o imieniu Tamar. -Może..a wogóle co ty tu robisz?-chyba był wściekły. -Imprezuje, kotku.-już miała go pocałować ale się odsunął. -Nie jesteśmy razem już 2 lata, więc wara odemnie i od moich przyjaciół.-wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. Obrócił dziewczyne w przeciwną stronę i zaprowadził do drzwi. -Sorry Czkawka. Sama się wprosiła.-wytłumaczyła Szpadka. -No to gramy w tą butelkę?-pomachała nam przed twarzą pustą butelkę po piwie Aria. -No pewnie.-Smark usiadł na dywanie a reszta razem za nim. Siedziałam między Czkawką a Szpadką. Gra się rozpoczeła. Szpadka musiała pocałować Sączysmarka, On Heathere. Header mnie a ja Czkawkę... -No no ale sie porobiło.-zaczęła Aria. -Dawaj.-zachęcał mnie chłopak. Raz kozie śmierć. Uniosłam głowe ku górze by pocałować Czkawkę gdy nagle... Każdy odpowiedział nie do końca poprawnie ale dziękuje za komy. ROŹDZIAŁ 7 -Astrid!! Wstawaj!-krzyczała zawzięcie Aria. -Spóźnisz się na spotkanie.-żuciła we mnie poduszką Monic. -Na jakie spotkanie?-wychyliłam głowe zza kołdry. -Jak to na jakie? Idziemy z bliźniakami, Eretem, Smarkiem i Śledzikiem na obiad.-wytłumaczyła Heathera. -Masz 20 minut misia.-żuciła Aria wychodząc na balkon. **** -Za dwa dni już wracamy do domu.-powiedziała Monic. -Szkoda. Ja z Eretem zostajemy tutaj.-zaczęła Szpadka. -Szkoda? Ja tam sie ciesze.-burknęłam popijając łyk napoju. -Astrid co się z tobą dzieje? Chodzi o Czkawkę?-zapytała mnie Heathera. -Tak..-wyszeptałam. -Nie masz się czym przejmować.-Szpadka chwyciła mnie za dłoń. -Czkawka nieraz ma takie odpały.-zaśmaił sie Smark. -Najpierw zachęcał mnie do tego żebym go pocałowała a później odsunął mnie od siebie i wybiegł z mieszkania jak jakiś opętany.-moje oczy zaczęły napełniać się łzami. -Wszystko będzie dobrze mała.-kolejne pocieszenie... **** Po obiedzie każdy z nas rozszedł się w inną strone. Dziewczyny nie czekając na mnie wróciły do hotelu. Chciałam pobyć w samotności przechadzając się po parku. Usiadłam na zniszczonej już ławce pod olbrzymim zakwitniętym drzewem. Z dala było słychać silniki samochodów ale mi to nie przeszkadzało. Ważne że było to miejsce w którym choć na chwile mogłam poczuć sie wolna. Lecz nie na długo... -Astrid..?-usłyszałm ten głos. -Możemy porozmawiać?-znajomy usiadł po drugiej stronie ławki ciągle patrząc w moją strone lecz nie odrywałm wzroku z krajobrazu gór. -Gdy wczoraj uciekłem czułem się jak skończony debil.-zaśmiał się. -Chciałeś mi powiedzieć to co już wiem?-zapytałam spoglądając w jego strone. -Tak jakby. Uciekłem wczoraj, ponieważ biłem się z myślami. Jestem twoim nauczycielem Astrid a nauczyciel nie powinien spotykać się z uczennicą.-wyznał. -Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Jak narazie to ty chodzisz za mną do parku.-tym razem ja zachichotałam. -Chce Ci powiedzieć żę się w Tobie zakochałem Astrid.-zszokował mnie tym. -Kocham Cię.-Czkawka zbliżył się w moją stronę i mnie pocałował. Oddawałm pocaunki które z każdą sekundą stawały się namiętniejsze. -Też Cię kocham Czkawka.-wyszeptałam. **** -A ty co cała w skowronkach?-zapytała Monic biorąc do ust kawałek ciasta. -A co nie wolno mi?-zapytałam siadając na łóżko. -Nie było tematu.-dziewczyna podniosła ręce do góry w geście obronnym. -Jutro już wracamy do domu. Żegnaj Berk, witaj Berserkowo.-kolejna padła na łóżko Aria. -Tsaa...powrót do rodzinnych i szkolnych problemów. Już sobie wyobrażam jak będzie fajnie.-burknęła Heathera zasłaniając rolety. -Wczoraj dowiedziałam sie od mojego taty że będe miała rodzeństwo.-wydusiła z siebie Aria. -Wow..niewiem co powiedzieć.-zaczełam. -Jak my wszystkie.-Monic odłożyła napój. -Nie cieszysz się prawda?-spojrzałam na przygnębioną dziewczyne. -Nie. Od rozstania moich rodziców minął rok a mój tata już ułożył sobie życie z inną. Czuje sie odrzucona.-po jej polikach spłyneły łzy. -Masz nas na zawsze Aria.-złapałyśmy się za ręce. **** -Dziewczyny mam dla was dobrą wiadomość!!-do naszego mieszkania wparowała Szpadka. -Kobieto puka się!-Aria wstała i zamknęła za nią drzwi. -No więc jak już wiecie ja z Eretem zostajemy tutaj w Berk ale za to Mieczyk i Czkawka przeprowadzają się do Berserkowa.-powiedziała blond włosa. -Że jak?-akurat do pokoju weszła Heathera. -Czkawka dostał posade pracy jako nauczyciel biologi na zastępstwie w waszym liceum. Będzie was uczył. A Mieczyk otwiera własny bar.-wyjaśniła. -To świetnie.-ucieszyły sie dziewczyny. -Astrid wszystko gra?-zapytała czarno włosa. -Tak...znaczy nie. Czkawka będzie naszym nauczycielem. Moim nauczycielem.-czułam się okropnie. -To tylko przez ostatni rok. Zawsze będziemy mogli się gdzieś spotkać po szkole.-zaczeła Monic. -Wy nic nie rozumiecie!-zerwałam sie z miejsca. -Astrid dokąd sie wybierasz? Jest po 9 w nocy.-zapytała zaniepokojona Heathera. -Musze jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Czkawka.-kończąc swoją wypowiedz szybko wybiegłam z mieszkania. **** Niewiem co ja sobie myślałam!! Czym ja żyłam. A no tak, myślałam żę wszystko się ułoży i że razem z Czkawką będziemy szczęśliwą parą. Jednak się myliłam. Jak będzie kiedy wszyscy się dowiedzą że chodze z własnym nauczycielem? Co sobie o nas pomyślą? Musze pogadać z moją lubą i to szybko. Właśnie stoje przed drzwiami jego mieszkania. Raz kozie śmierć. -O hej Astrid.-drzwi otworzył mi Mieczyk. -Cześć. jest może Czkawka?-zapytałam z nadzieją. -Wejć.-zaprosił mnie do środka.-Czkawka właśnie bierze prysznic, napijesz się czegoś? mamy tylko zwykłą herbate....resztki mleka i...i zwykłą herbate.-powiedział potrząsając kartonem mleka. -Chyba pora wybrać sie na zakupy...-powiedział chyba do siebie i spojrzał w moją strone. -Jeśli możesz to jednak się napije.-odpowiedziałam. -Czego?-czy to są jakieś żarty. -Och...herbaty...zwykłej herbaty.-uśmiechnęłam się i poszłam usiąść do salonu. -To ty i Czkawka...no wiesz. Jesteście razem?-zapytał nastawiając wode. -Yyyy.. wiesz Mieczk to skomplikowane.-zaczęłam. -Jeśli nie chcesz to nie mów. Detektyw Miecz 007 razem z pluszowym misiem i tak dowiedzą się prawdy.-poruszył zabawnie brwiami i zaczął skakać dziwnie po podłodze. -Mieczyk co ty odpierdzielasz? Mówiłem Ci już że w ten sposób nie porozumiesz się z kosmitami. Z kim ja musze mieszkać....o hej Astrid co ty tutaj robisz?-patrzyłam teraz na Czkawkę który właśnie wyszedł z łazienki. Miał jeszcze mokre włosy a po jego twarzy spływały krople wody. Na sobie miał tylko ręcznik owinięty wokół pasa. Przyznam że ma on klate. -Przyszłam z tobą porozmawiać.-odpowiedziała lekko zmeszana. -A no tak...choć do mojego pokoju.-zaprowadził mnie do ciemno zielonego pomieszczenia, gdzie stało duże łóżko i ciemne biurko z laptopem. -Ja się tylko ubiore a ty sie rozgość.-powiedział biorąc do ręki swoje ubrania. **** -Więc o czym chciałaś pogadać?-zapytał siadając koło mnie. -O nas..-szepnęłam.-słyszała że razem z Mieczykiem przeprowadzacie się do Berserkowa i będziesz mnie uczył Biologi.-powiedziałam. -Tak...-wydukał. -Dobrze wiesz że jeśli będziesz moim nauczycielem to nie będziemy mogli się spotykać.-upiłam łyk herbaty. -Wiem o tym. Wcale nie chciałem przyjmować tej posady ale potrzebowałem pieniędzy. W połowie roku szkolnego postaram się o posade w innym liceum, także w Berserkowie. Niewiem, może u Łupieżców. Mam nadzieje że rozumiesz.-wyjaśnił. -Oczywiście ze rozmumiem. Poprostu znalazłam prawdziłą miłość i niemoge z nią być.-myślałam że zaraz się rozpłacze. -Astrid, wszystko się ułoży zobaczysz. Jak narazie ważne jest to że zależy nam na sobie. Przetrwamy to. Razem.-Czkawka ułożył ręke na moim policzku. -Jak narazie nikomu ani słowa.-upewniłam się. -Ani słowa.-pocałowaliśmmy sie. ROZDZIAŁ 8 ''' '''dwa miesiące później Przez ten czas wiele się zmieniło, razem z przyjaciółkami dawno wróciłyśmy do domu w Berserkowie i chodzimy tu do liceum imienia Borka. To już ostatnia klasa. Jakiś miesiąc temu Czkawka wraz z Mieczykiem przeprowadzili się i mieszkajądwie ulice dalej od szkoły. O moim związku z chłopakiem wiedzą tylko przyjaciele. Jak narazie postanowiliśmy się ukrywać, ponieważ Czkawka nieraz na zastępstwie uczy mnie biologi. Było by bardzo źle jeśli ktoś dowiedziałby się o naszym związku a nie wiedzą o tym nawet moi rodzice. Źle mi z tym że cały czas musze ich okłamywać. Aktualnie czekam na dziewczyny w barze. Umówiłyśmy się na kawe a Monic ma nam coś do powiedzenia. Odruchowo spojrzałam na zegarek umieszczony na jednej z pistacjowych ścian baru. Wpół do piątej. Spóźniają się. -Przepraszam Astrid Hofferson?-podeszła do mnie kobieta. Brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy, wyglądała bardzo młodo. -Tak..-zawachałam się na widok nieznajomej. -Ktoś zostawił u nas dla pani paczkę.-podała mi przesyłkę wielkośći kartonu po butach i odeszła na koniec uśmiechając się. Pewnie tu pracuje. Na paczce było tylko napisane moje imie i nazwisko. Nic a nic wiecej. -Hej kocie...co to takiego?-nagle przede mną pojawiła się Aria. -Nic takiego.-odpowiedziałam jąkając się. Dziewczyny krzywo na mnie spojrzały. -Odebrałam przesyłkę to od ...wujka Finna.-skłamałam zabierając paczkę Heatherze. -Dostałam dziś wiadomość od Szpadki. Razem z Eretem wpadają na weekend do Berserkowa. Spotkamy się z nimi co wy na to?-powiedziała Heathera odrywając wzrok od telefonu. -Świetnie.-odpowiedziała Monic. -Jak tam u Czkawki?-zapytała Aria. -Niewiem. Dziś z nim nie rozmawiałam.-odburknęłam. -Acha..ja zamiawiam viennois a wy?-zaczęła Monic podajac nam menu. -Caffe creme..-Aria. -Ja to samo.-odezwałam się. -Capuccino.-Hedera zawsze to samo. **** -Wróciłam!-wchodząc do domu ściągnęłam buty. -Hallo..mamo?-o tej godzinie powinna być w domu. -Wyglądam na twoją mame?-nagle zjawił się przede mną... -Harry? Co ty tutaj robisz?-odrazu rzuciłam się mu na szyje. -Już dużej nie potrafiłem wytrzymać bez mojej kochanej...lazanii, którą robisz.-dostał ode mnie w bark. -A to za co?-zapytał rozmasowując obolałe miejsce. -Jeszcze się pytasz.-burknęłam odwracając się na pięcie. -Żartowałem.-przyciągnął mnie do siebie. -Nie mogłem wytrzymać bez... Nie mógł wytrzymać bez czego? A może kogo? Mam nadzieje że ktoś czyta moje opko i znajdzie sie kilka chętnych osób do odpowiedzenia na to pytanie. Jeśli odpowie dobrze dostanie dedykt do kolejnego roździału i promowanie jego opowiadania (oczywiście jeśli je pisze). Postanowiłam nie pisać dużo romansideł itd. ale to nie znaczy żę nie będzie miłosnych scen xd Postanowiłam napisać coś innego taki...taki dramat? Kriminał? Coś w ten deseń. Będzie to zaczerpnięte serialem Pretty little liars tł. Słodkie kłamstewka. Chciałabym przeprosić wszystkich za moją długą nieobecność. Wiele się działo przez ten czas. Nie będe zanudzać długimi notkami, już jutro rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego a więc nexty będe dodawać w wolnej chcwili. KOMENTARZ = MÓJ UŚMIECH = WENA = NEXT !!! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania